BloodRayne's talk with Severin
by VampiressClaudia
Summary: BloodRayne discusses with Severin her relationship with Brimstone and why she left the Society. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

The knock on the door broke the silence in the room.

"Come in"

"You still up? Good. Wanted to talk to you about something."

The tall man closed the door behind him and approached the figure sitting on the bed. She was sitting in a yoga position, both legs beneath her, the only light in the room coming from the laptop in front of her. As he came closer she looked up and smiled at him, motioning with her head to take a seat next to her. He saw that she was wearing a dark red tank top that left little to the imagination and black underwear.

"What's up?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just chatting with some friends. Did you come just to check up on me? Her tone was normal, she wasn't flirting with him because she knew they were friends, and even if there was more then that, she knew he wasn't going to do anything. Severin was more into watching that touching.

"No. Rayne, I wanted to talk about you coming here. How come you're at Brimstone, are you thinking of coming back?"

She laughed softly and leaned back looking at him.

"Listen Severin, What I'm gonna say in this room, stays in his room, okay? (he nods and proceeds to sit on the bed) I'm only here to do a little research, to find out if Brimstone knew about my father being alive. I'm not here to shake hands with the Society. Also I'm here because I know Brimstone has a large amount of information on a lot of people and things, and even though I hate doing that, I'm gonna have to dig some of that info up. She stops and looks at him, Rayne knew she could trust Severin, they had been through a lot and even though Brimstone forbade friendships between agents, preferring a more professional relationship, she didn't give a shit about Brimstone's rules, it's not like it's the first time she broke them.

Besides, she's not a Brimstone agent anymore.

"Information on who and what?"

"Hmm…Let me give you an example: I've been hired by an old "friend" who happens to be high in the Italian mafia to kill a certain human in a local gang. Now why would this guy be so important to attract the attention of an Italian crime boss? My guess is that he's not a human but a vampire who wants to establish his own power click in the city, but until I know more I can't judge."

"Since when do you have ties to the Italian mafia?"

"Since I discovered Italian shoes. C'mon, this is one of the reasons I left Brimstone."

"I thought you left Brimstone because they were too …why did you leave Brimstone?"

She chuckled revealing her fangs.

"I left Brimstone because I got bored with their egotistical political crap, because if you ever want to get noticed in here you have to know how to suck up. Because they lost the meaning of what they were supposed to fight. And because almost all the people that were 24 k gold are gone." and saying that she turned her head, her face looking all of he sudden sad. "You and very few others are all that's left to defend the real Brimstone Society goals." She looked up, a heart-warming smile slowly forming on her face.

"Sir Tremain told me when I became a Brimstone agent that I wasn't just an agent, I was an agent fighting for a better cause; the banner didn't matter, as long as I fought for what I thought was right."

"For what 'you' thought was 'right'?"

"Pretty personal, isn't it? But he believed that I can see the difference between what was right and what was wrong, and make the right choice. I'm not going to call myself one of the good guys, because I don't think good guys are supposed to enjoy drinking blood, but I'll tell you something: I've never regretted anything that I've done in my life."

"And what part of right made you associate with the Italian mafia?"

"That's the other reason I left Brimstone. I like luxury, I like big, cozy apartments, nice clothes, Italian shoes. You don't think that that Porsche outside is a gift, do you? Brimstone never understood that a girl needs more that just one set of clothing; that's why I was always considered Judas around here. Brimstone expects all agents to be loyal to the causes of the Society by default, and the Lords shouldn't give anything back, then again I don't know if they have that much to give anyway. Besides, I'm not associating with the Italian mafia, I'm hanging on to my indie status, free agencies it's were it's at. More then anything I'm loyal to myself."

…

…

…

…

"I'm a total bitch, aren't I?"

"Thank God you said it first, it would have been awkward coming from me."


	2. Author's note

Here's the story: one day after I read BloodRayne Dark soul I got pissed off, and decided to delve a little into her character. What pissed me off was her line when she was talking to tiger wraith: "Guess we have a lot in common – what with having our lives stolen from under us".   
Having our lives stolen from under us? WTF? The BloodRayne we love and worship would never say that! My guess is that Rayne would first kill herself with her own blades then complain about her life. Listen to her lines in the games: she NEVER whines, even when she's talking with Severin and she tells him what happened with her family, her tone is more angry then sad, she even makes a joke (Severin asks her if she would have turned out like Kestrels and she says "Jesus, I hope not" which is another proof of her inner strength. If Rayne isn't tough, I don't know who is. So alright, she's driven by revenge and she kills showing no remorse, and drinks blood. Fuck it. She's still the hottest character around.

The little story up there shows a little about her and her relationship with Brimstone (maybe I'll write more if you liked this one).  
Lemme know what you think.  
Oh, and sorry about my grammar problems


End file.
